Sammy/Story
Story Dreamer Sammy is seen sitting on a bale of hay, listening to a conversation between Boon, Bessy and Bertha. They complain about Milly's behavior and how its unacceptable for her to want to join a pack of wolves. She tells Boon that he should do something about her quickly. In conclusion, Sammy imagines Milly asking a wolf to join his pack, but is suddenly turned into a T-Bone Steak. Boon realizes that she has a point and says that he will talk with Milly in the morning. Leaving Home Sammy appears next to Milly, watching as Milly wakes up. She asks Milly why she didn't go in the barn during the storm. Seeing Rocky on Milly's back, Sammy asks Milly if a bird was on her back. Milly introduces Rocky to Sammy. Hearing that the bird can't fly, Sammy tries to eat the bird only to have Rocky foil her plan by yelling. Milly and Rocky then leave. Sammy isn't seen after this. New Places Sammy is seen in the forest coming out of a bush with a terrified look on her face. She is grumbling to herself how she hates going after Milly when the sound of chirping birds startles her. Frazzled, Sammy angrily hisses how she despises the forest. A hopping frog then scares her while she is talking. Then the sound of a hawk makes her alert. Sammy's scream follows afterward, then the episode ends. New Faces Sammy is spotted by Vimy, Torrie and Speed, while they are trying to rescue her from the hawk. Good and Bad Intentions While the three are fighting the hawk, Sammy saves the trio by pushing the hawk over the cliff. Coming Togethers While Torrie is scolding Speed for not helping Vimy and therefore causing the injury Vimy receives during the hawk attack, Sammy interrupts and tries to introduce herself. Torrie snaps at her and ridicules her strategy, causing Sammy to argue back, saying that her strategy worked and that Torrie should be grateful that she saved their lives. Torrie counters back that he, Vimy, and Speed came to save her. Sammy makes a sarcastic comment and explains that Torrie couldn't save a leaf from an excited kitten. Speed intervenes, saying that they need to see a healer in order to save Vimy. Sammy follows the trio as they look for help. Later in the episode, Sammy is seen walking with the trio. She explains that she is a barn cat, and Torrie comments rudely on her complexion. Sammy counters back, and Torrie tells her that he doesn't care where she comes from and he only knows that she's a problem that he must deal with. He hisses that cats like Sammy don't belong in the forest. Speed interrupts, saying that someone is approaching. Sammy looks to see a wolf staring at her. Admirance Sammy is present when the wolf, revealed to be Alari, agrees to take Vimy to Saber to be healed. She exclaims that a wolf stole Vimy. Torrie tells her to come with them, assuring her that Alari was trustworthy. She protests only to be growled at by Torrie, who says that she is more than welcome to leave if she wishes to. Sammy follows anyway. Sammy listens. to Torrie's conversation with Saber, Alari's father and the healer, later in the episode. She is not seen after this. Back to Haunt Sammy is seen sitting next to Alari. Alari breaks the ice by assuring Sammy that Torrie is only worried about his brother and that he's a normally kind cat. Sammy protests otherwise, saying that Torrie is sweet like roadkill is alive. Alari chuckles and says that she doesn't know him. Sammy asks if Alari knows them. Alari says that they were like brothers to her and that they knew Saber longer than she had. Confused, Sammy says that she thought Saber was Alari's father. Alari says that Saber raised her, but that her real parents were dead. Romance Is Boring Sammy is seen just waking up. She hears the voice of a cat greeting her. Sammy asks who the cat is, and the cat reveals himself to be Vimy, the cat that rescued her from the hawk. Angry, Sammy retorts that she saved herself from the hawk, adding that her rescuers acted like idiots and that Vimy almost got himself killed. She stops once she realizes who she was talking to. Feeling remorse, Sammy thanks Vimy for saving her and apologizes for calling Vimy an idiot. Vimy tells her not to worry about it, that saving her was no problem. He adds that it would be bad not to rescue a cat as pretty as her. Sammy turns on him, thinking that Vimy was trying to "get something" out of the rescue form her. Torrie interrupts and tells Sammy to leave. He leaves, and Sammy follows him. Sammy is seen yelling at Torrie about treating Vimy like rubbish. Torries yells at her, saying that Vimmy is the only family he's got, and how he doesn't expect a lonely stray -Sammy- to understand anything about family. Sammy gets upset and yells about how true it is that she doesn't have a friend or a family in the whole bloody world, but she does know about being treated like bloody rubbish, Leaving Torrie guilty. Family First Sammy appears talking to Torrie. Torrie apologizes for calling her a lonely stray and everything else he said to her. Sammy is surprised, saying she thought there was a sarcastic comment where his heart should be. He gets frustrated, telling Sammy that he is trying to be kind to her. Sammy says he can apologize, and Torrie apologizes for every mean thing he's done and said to her. Sammy forgives him and they share an intense stare, before Safira runs into them, injured from Millie's attack. Torrie speaks to her about it while Sammy watches in slight shock. He sends her to Alari and Saber, and then Sammy asks if Safira is a friend of his. He explains how she is Saber's friend and only they know about healing. Sammy says they should keep moving, and Torrie asks why. She finally spills the truth about how she is looking for a lost cow named Millie. Torrie says that is the stupidest thing he'd ever heard and Sammy. He continues to comment on how stupid it is. Sammy ignores it, and keeps going ahead, asking Torrie if he is coming. The Meeting Sammy and Torrie are seen watching Millie, Luna and Lupis after the cougar attack. Sammy exclaims about how Millie was talking to the wolves and they did not murder her, and queries about what is going on. Torrie responds that he does not know, and does not like it, then tells Sammy that he thinks Millie will be killed if she stays much longer. The she-cat says that they have to go and help her. Torrie tells her to calm down and says that they cannot just stroll up into the pack, because the wolves could eat them as well. Continuing her demand, Sammy states that they must do something, and Torrie offers that they could talk to her when she is alone, but they would have to be careful. Sammy says that she is willing to take the chance, and the tom mutters that she is worse than Vimmy, while he still agrees to go. On the way, the two come across Urban, a fox who refers to Torrie as Saber's friend, and warns them not to go the chosen way. Torrie asks her why, and Urban tells them about the gathering of the wolves. Sammy impatiently says that they know about it, and that it would be the reason they are going in the first place. Urban wonders if they do not understand what she is trying to say, and again states that there are lots of wolves around. She informs them that there is apparently some big meeting going on. She continues to say that when there are so many wolves coming together, there would be a certain distance between her and them, and comments that there are too many teeth for her personal preference. Sammy grows more impatient and thanks Urban briefly, but also tells her it is all giving them more reason to get to her friend. She refers to Torrie for back-up, but he is stood, looking very unsettled. She repeats his name and Torrie sarcastically says they should go and face hundred sets of teeth, to save a cow. Urban then grudgingly says that they do not have to listen to her, but it would be their funeral, so Sammy and Torrie leave. Sammy and Torrie are seen hiding in the bushes, watching Millie and Luna and Lupis talk. After Millie is confined to stay there, and the wolves are gone, the two of them come out, interrupting Rocky when he is about to rant and panics about Sammy wanting to eat him, claiming he can see it in her eyes. Millie tells him to calm down and that she is sure that is not why Sammy is there, but goes on to ask what her actual reason would be. She comments how she thought Sammy hated the forest. Torrie butts in, agreeing with the fact that Sammy does hate the forest, and how she has made that very clear, but Sammy gives him a sharp nudge, and he exclaims in pain, then shuts up. Sammy tells her old friend that she came to look for her, and asks what she thinks she is doing there in the first place. Millie enthusiastically starts to explain about all her new friends, the pack and everything she has done, while Sammy looks rather frustrated, and uninterestedly says that this would be very interesting and that she can tell her about it when they get home. Millie exclaims that she cannot leave, and Torrie quickly repeats this, but then looks embarrassed as everybody turns to look at him, so he tries to cover it up by telling them to go. Sammy asks Millie why she cannot leave and tells her that the wolves want to kill her, although she does not know why they have not done it yet. Millie starts to protest and defends her friends, until Sammy interrupts, saying they would kill and eat her given half a chance, and tells Millie if she would not come home for herself, or for Sammy, then she should think of her father, who must be worried sick about her. She asks if Millie is so selfish, that she would let him suffer. The cow begins to look a little guilty, and reluctantly says that she could come back but only for a couple of days to tell her father she is alright, and then return to the pack. Sammy sighs and gives in, saying that she can work with that, but Millie hastily says that she will not leave until the meeting is over. Frustrated, Sammy offers to go to the meeting, hear what the wolves have to say, and report back. Millie hesitantly takes this offer, but tells Sammy to pay close attention. On the way to the meeting, Torrie asks Sammy if she will actually be going back to the barn. She responds that she probably will. The tom tells her she could consider not going back, and when Sammy asks what he means, he awkwardly says it is an offer for her to stay with him. The she-cat looks a bit unsettled and asks if they can talk about it later, and Torrie, whom originally looked embarrassed, perks up, saying that later is much less embarrassing. Sammy smiles and they continue their journey. After this, Sammy is not seen again, but at the end of the meeting, her voice is heard, exclaiming that they have to warn Millie. References Category:History Pages